


Good Morning

by SnubbingApollo



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders wakes with the sun streaming in through the window. He blinks his eyes open adjusting to the light and is greeted with the sight of Hawke sleeping soundly in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Anders wakes with the sun streaming in through the window. He blinks his eyes open adjusting to the light and is greeted with the sight of Hawke sleeping soundly in front of him. The sunlight highlights the planes of his face, the frown lines that sometimes appear there during the day gone in sleep leaving him looking young and carefree. Anders smiles taking in the sight. He reaches out and gently brushes a strand of hair from Hawke’s face, causing the man to shift, letting out a soft snore as he does. The mage has to hold back a chuckle at the sound.

There was a time not long ago when he’d thought he’d never have this. This warm simple happiness. Even Justice is relaxed, a warm purr of contentment in the back of his mind. He wishes there was a way to speak to his past self, to travel back in time to that younger man scared and alone in the dark and tell him that it would be okay. That there would come a time when he wouldn’t be alone anymore. That he would find a man willing to fight with him, to love him.

He presses closer to the other man, snuggling into his chest. There’s a sigh from above him and Hawke’s arms tighten around him, one hand stroking back and forth across his shoulder.

“Good morning, Garret,” he says through his smile.

“’Morning, Love.”


End file.
